


【四饼】雪饼（PWP一发完）

by Yellowcroaker (racifer)



Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/Yellowcroaker
Summary: *（考虑到部分不减肥的小伙伴，注）Cheat meal（欺骗餐）：指部分严格的减肥食谱为保证基础代谢率不会下降而设置的随意饮食时间，这顿饭可以放开吃（自助都可），不必考虑食谱，但尽量别吃太多，伤胃。也有食谱设置cheat day，道理一样* 打发鲜奶油（whipping cream）&喷射奶油罐：whipping cream类似于蛋糕上的固体裱花奶油，但质地更轻更淡。喷射奶油罐类似于剃须泡沫喷罐，或者装饰用彩带泡沫喷罐，一按就出一大堆打发鲜奶油，可即食。是海外常见零食。此处翻译我不确定是否正确，大家凑合看👌
Relationships: 四饼 - Relationship
Series: 【DYS】PWP合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611037
Kudos: 9





	【四饼】雪饼（PWP一发完）

电视镜头大概是这个世界上最邪恶的东西。

曹鹤阳看着monitor里面的自己，感觉像是活生生被拉宽到了岳岳的体型。上镜胖四十斤，这话一点都没错。

好在他还算减肥比较容易的体质，只要控制饮食加一点点运动就能很快瘦下来。但一个月后就要开始录《欢乐喜剧人》了，他能减掉多少，他自己心里也没个底。

于是在录完采访之后，曹鹤阳踹了踹旁边躺着的烧饼，不情不愿地哼唧：“哎，你之前说的那个减肥食谱，再发我一回。”

“得嘞。”烧饼立刻翻了翻手机，给他发了过去，又连忙嘱咐道，“那个很难坚持的，如果受不了就停，也别照着吃超过一个月，该抑郁了。”

烧饼没骗他。曹鹤阳在严格控制饮食的第二十天恶狠狠地瞪着街边叫卖糖葫芦的小贩，想到，他不光抑郁，甚至都快疯了。

说实话这份食谱不算太过分，甚至能让他一天两顿饭都能吃饱，这已经让他感激涕零了。只是食谱中的碳水少的可怜，饶是曹鹤阳平常不怎么好甜食，到了这时候，他盯着酒店门口的薄荷糖都能两眼放光。

烧饼也是从这个阶段过来的，自然能理解他。倒数第二天录影结束之后，他们基本就没什么事儿了，只等最后一天的集体谢幕。烧饼过去问曹鹤阳：“来一顿cheat meal*？”

“夜宵啊，成啊。”曹鹤阳顿时喜笑颜开，刚要招呼前面走着的孟周二人，就被烧饼一把拽了回来，凑过去低声说道：“给你一个人准备的。别人吃可不成。”

“你又想干什么坏事儿了？”曹鹤阳舔舔嘴唇，笑着瞟他一眼，耳朵有点红。

回房间之后烧饼先冲进去洗了个澡，出来的时候特意嘱咐了曹鹤阳慢慢洗，夜宵一会儿就到。曹鹤阳意味深长地看他一眼，这才慢悠悠地晃了进去。

这个澡他洗的确实特别不着急，一集美剧看完，头发都在浴霸下面自然烘干了，他才出来。曹鹤阳看着床上一丝不挂地躺着的烧饼，愣了一下，才笑道：“又来？”

烧饼嘴里含着朵带着糖霜的食用玫瑰，说不出话，只是呜呜叫了两声，显然挺得意。

作为一个典型的吃货，曹鹤阳还是挺乐意玩人体盛之类的游戏，除了食品安全问题有时会让他有点顾虑之外。他半跪在床上，并不急着取下那朵玫瑰，而是先推了推眼镜，仔细打量着烧饼这一次的“摆盘”。

烧饼右边身上满纹着大天狗，左边干干净净，界限分明，他的摆盘也是一样。没有纹身的一半散落着小块的白巧克力，乳头被一团打发的鲜奶油*遮住，上面点缀一颗樱桃；另半边则是熟培根铺底，上面摆着几块炸猪排，胸前顶着培根卷，是他最喜欢的那种顶级培根，撒了枫糖和胡椒烤出来的（他至今不知道那玩意的名字是什么，鬼知道烧饼是从哪搞到的）；再向下看，他的私处顶着小山似的鲜奶油，一侧大腿上摆着几小块水果布丁，对侧是同样位置的几小块布朗尼蛋糕。

“你不是把谁家西点餐车偷了吧。”曹鹤阳笑道。烧饼不屑地“哼”了一声，身上的食物都危险地抖了抖。他眼睛往旁边一瞟，曹鹤阳这才注意到枕头旁边摆着的一卷刀叉。

“行，偷的还挺齐全。”曹鹤阳舔了舔嘴唇，先抽出勺子，却不急着去吃东西，而是沿着他胸肌和腹肌的轮廓划过去，觉察到微微的战栗，才开口问道：“谁给你摆的盘？”

“唔唔嗯（我自己）。”

“真的？”曹鹤阳威胁地举起勺子晃了晃，“你一个人，怎么把这些乱七八糟的东西放身上，还没弄脏别的地儿的？如果被人知道……”

烧饼伸手指了指地上，又嗯了几声，大概意思是“我知道分寸”。曹鹤阳低头看旁边垃圾桶里，这才发现里面有一堆摞起来的塑料盒和包装袋，依稀看得出都是些高档包装，床边还躺着个喷射奶油罐*。他这才放下心来，揉一揉烧饼的头发，说道：“扔挺准。”

烧饼咬着玫瑰笑起来。曹鹤阳拿着勺子，假模假式地系上餐巾，先一口一个扫荡了他腿上的布丁和蛋糕，他甚至能感觉到体内血糖在蹭蹭升高，让他心率加快，甜而醇厚的味道冲上大脑，竟有种幸福的微醺感。曹鹤阳满足地叹了口气，放下勺子，托着下巴想了想，眯起眼睛冲着烧饼一笑。

烧饼心中警铃大作，看着曹鹤阳慢慢从餐具包里抽出刀叉，瞪大了眼睛，不知道他想干什么。曹鹤阳像转扇子一样，刀在掌指之间转过几圈，低声道：“别乱动啊，不然切到你不负责。”

烧饼含着花朵，嗯了一声，尽量让自己呼吸保持平稳，感觉到叉子尖压迫皮肤，他的眼睛追随着曹鹤阳的手指，看着餐刀落下。

细微的切割声回荡在他耳朵里，仿佛放大了百倍。虽然餐刀并不锋利，曹鹤阳的动作又很细致，根本不可能割伤他，但一把随时可能刺透心脏的刀仍会燃起本能的恐惧，以及随之而来的刺激。

所以当曹鹤阳慢条斯理地吃掉他肋骨上摆着的所有食材之后，烧饼已经出了一身的汗。曹鹤阳推了推眼镜，刀叉指向他胸口的那卷培根，这次全不为了吃，只是慢慢地切割，一棱棱的刀刃从各个方向穿破阻隔，落在他挺起的乳头上。

烧饼突然攥紧了床单，急促地喘息起来。沾了油脂的刀刃随着他的呼吸，在他的乳头和乳晕上来回滑动，最后曹鹤阳干脆拨开碍事的碎肉，直接用刀尖在烧饼的乳头上打着圈儿，直到烧饼忍不住呻吟起来，曹鹤阳才仁慈地把刀锋抬起一些，指指已经盖不住他下身的鲜奶油，笑道：“化了。”

前液将奶油堆腐蚀垮了一个角，像一座渐渐融化的冰山。烧饼没说话，然而粗壮勃起的阴茎抖了抖，仿佛在替他点头似的。曹鹤阳笑得更开心，拿着餐刀凑过去，用刀背沿着中间的细缝轻轻一划，又戳戳顶端小孔，像哄孩子似的说道："乖一点啊，不然一会儿不吃你了。"

它用一下剧烈的颤抖表明自己的渴望，差点把一团奶油甩到曹鹤阳脸上。曹鹤阳笑着用刀身拍拍龟头，转而看向烧饼左半边的身上。

巧克力已经在体温下变软融化，曹鹤阳看一眼烧饼，舔舔嘴唇，好像是迫不及待地低下头，凑在他的肚子上，开始专注地舔食起来。

烧饼感觉自己快把床单扯烂了。曹鹤阳在他的身上灵巧地舔舐，不时轻轻吸吮，让他觉得好像身上的每一块皮肤都变成了新的敏感点，每一次被曹鹤阳的唇舌碰到，都会让他忍不住想直接翻身按住曹鹤阳，狠狠操他的嘴。但曹鹤阳明显还在享受他们的游戏，烧饼只能继续维持不动，直到曹鹤阳总算挪到了他的胸前，拈起樱桃咬在嘴里的时候，他这才不自觉地挺身凑过去，胸肌差点撞上曹鹤阳的下巴。

鲜奶油沾了曹鹤阳一脸。烧饼看着他挂了一圈奶胡子，忍不住笑出了声。曹鹤阳看他一眼，也不说话，只是低头含住挺起的褐色乳珠，用力一咬。

"嗯！"烧饼倒吸一口凉气，要不是嘴里被堵着，刚才那个动静势必是一声字正腔圆的京骂。曹鹤阳满意地收起了牙，开始用温软的舌头抚慰迅速肿胀起来的乳头。

嫩红的舌尖探出口腔，轻轻一卷，舔过乳晕四周，等到云朵似的奶油在舌尖融化，曹鹤阳才享受地闭上眼睛，微微仰头咽下去，然后再低下头，将远处的奶油用舌头推到烧饼的乳尖上，再一次这样舔起来。

这感觉比刚才的锐痛更折磨人。烧饼目不转睛地盯着他诱人的模样，心想哪怕只是看着曹鹤阳这么表演，都已经足够刺激了。他的乳头从刺痛到麻痒，微凉的奶油和湿热的舌尖交替刺激，烧饼只觉得全身的血液都在往上下两个地方冲，脑子里嗡嗡作响，鸡巴硬得发疼，因为过分克制而紧紧绷着脚尖，差点抽了筋。曹鹤阳慢条斯理地舔掉他胸口最后的一片奶油，咂了咂嘴，说道：“咸的。”

烧饼用胳膊肘撑起身子，不等他坐直，曹鹤阳就用力把他按了下去，说道："还没吃完呢，你急什么？"

烧饼急躁地哼了一声，捏了捏曹鹤阳的脸，无奈躺了回去。曹鹤阳这才凑过来，奖励似的在他嘴角亲了一下，咬着他嘴里的玫瑰丢在一边，只含着一片花瓣，和他接吻。

曹鹤阳尝起来就像糖霜和奶油的味道。烧饼舔吮着他饱满的嘴唇，感觉到曹鹤阳灵巧的舌尖将花瓣推到自己嘴里，又勾回去，等着他来抢。

这种无聊的游戏偏偏他们百玩不厌。直到他们在这方寸之间再也找不到任何的花瓣碎片，这才依依不舍地分开。曹鹤阳喘息着抬起头，习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇，烧饼忍不住按着他的肩膀，往下推他。曹鹤阳嘴里说着“哎哎哎你别急啊”，自己却熟门熟路地跪到了烧饼两腿中间，托起他粗壮的肉棒，一下就含进了大半根，舌头轻巧地绕着冠沟舔了一圈，用力一吸。

烧饼"嘶"了一声，忍不住往上顶了一下，这次清清楚楚地骂了一声"操"。曹鹤阳根本不给他任何缓冲的机会，上来就做真空抽吸和深喉交替，好像急着要尝他的味道似的。

这他妈谁遭得住。烧饼攥紧了拳头，大腿内侧肌肉突突乱跳，感觉再这样下去自己可能连两分钟都撑不过。然而曹鹤阳的动作却突然停了下来，揪起床单擦干净了他两腿间的奶油，瞪着半露在外的玻璃瓶颈，喃喃道："大饼你行啊。藏得够深的。"

烧饼决定暂时不给他这个双关语叫好。他往上顶了顶胯，喘匀了气，哑声笑道："让你嘴急。现在没下酒菜了吧。怎么着，您是嗦钉子啊，还是找根牙签把牙龈挑了？"

"嗨，小瞧人了不是。"曹鹤阳毫不犹豫地低下头，在他的阴茎顶端轻轻一舔，说道，"这不就是下酒菜？你这肚子里能装几瓶酒，够我把这道菜吃完了？"

他一边说，一边把酒瓶旋转着往外抽。烧饼咬着嘴唇，配合着他使劲，一边断断续续地笑："告儿您……这玩意儿它，越、越吃越长，您就是，上下两张嘴，都、都用上，也吃不完……"

"都这时候了还耍贫。"曹鹤阳掐了下他的屁股，把刚抽出半个瓶身的酒瓶又推了回去，成功逼出了烧饼的一声呻吟。

刚才曹鹤阳已经看清了，烧饼还没疯到拿正装酒瓶往肠子里捅。那是瓶50ml的miniature版威士忌，大概也就是香水瓶大小，不会让他受伤。也不知道是哪次他从飞机上带下来的。曹鹤阳一边想着，捏着瓶口抽插了几次，这才慢慢把它抽了出来。

酒瓶已经温热。曹鹤阳拧开瓶盖，突然看着地上躺着的喷射奶油罐，眼睛一转，捡起罐子摇了摇，对着烧饼的勃起挤了一团奶油上去，然后迅速地喝了一口酒，低头含住顶端。

奶油和烈酒在他口腔里瞬间融合，竟然有了百利甜的口感，再带上点前液的滑腻咸腥，还真像是配了牡蛎或生蚝做下酒菜。

曹鹤阳品酒品得开心，可是苦了烧饼。虽然有了奶油的稀释，但烈酒对于龟头和马眼还是有点刺激，但这种轻微的刺痛感却更让人兴奋。烧饼嘶嘶地抽凉气，然而曹鹤阳却又照样做了一次，自顾自地玩了一会儿，才把嘴里的酒全咽下去。他看着烧饼忍耐的样子，拿起喷射瓶摇了摇，往嘴里喷了一口奶油，重新低下头，认认真真地含了一会儿。等到嘴里的奶油全化了，他才抚慰地绕着龟头舔了舔，抬头笑道："怎么样？"

"……你他妈要玩死我。"

烧饼喘着粗气，半天才蹦出一句话，抹了把额头上的汗，说道："升级版冰火两重天。您可真是位吃主，有创意。"

"那是。"曹鹤阳满脸得意，又含着奶油喝一口酒，爬上去嘴对嘴渡给烧饼一半，说道："好喝吧？"

"甜，真甜。"烧饼紧紧盯着曹鹤阳说道，把他搂过来又亲了一会儿才放开。曹鹤阳笑着骂了句"德行"，仰头喝光了酒瓶里剩的一点酒，枕在烧饼肩膀上说道："累了。"

“吃饱了？”烧饼亲亲他的鼻尖，见曹鹤阳心满意足地点点头，像猫似的眯起眼睛打了个哈欠，不由失笑，摘了他的眼镜，抱着他满头满脸地吻了个遍，手指沿着背沟一路向下，把他腰上围的浴巾解了扔到一边，暗示地在他尾椎的位置轻轻一揉，“上面吃饱了，下面呢？”

曹鹤阳拱在他怀里，哼哼唧唧不说话。勃起的阴茎和烧饼的挤在一起，沾了奶油滑溜溜地在烧饼结实的小腹上磨蹭，时不时还要往人腿缝里钻。烧饼紧紧按着曹鹤阳的腰，含着他的耳垂，故作正经道：“先生，咱们家餐具另收费，您确定要用吗？”

曹鹤阳吃吃地笑，架起烧饼的腿搭在自己腰上，摸了摸穴口仍然湿软，便直接对准了位置挺腰往里顶，笑道：“那我加钱，来个全套服务。“

烧饼咬着嘴唇，紧紧抱住曹鹤阳，克制住自己在他白嫩的脖子上留印的冲动。曹鹤阳的鸡巴比他的还大一圈，但他的身体已经急不可耐地为他打开，就像宝剑入鞘一样流畅自然。

熟悉的被填满的感觉让烧饼满足地叹了口气，一只脚踩在床上，迎着曹鹤阳的动作挺腰。曹鹤阳一只手抓着烧饼的肩膀借力，一只手下去摸他的阴茎，烧饼拉开他的手，喘息着断断续续地说道："别……一会儿，我要操你。"

"只要你，忍得住，就行。"曹鹤阳说话也是断断续续，掐着烧饼的腰，换了个角度再顶进去。烧饼突然皱紧眉头，撒娇似的发出一声柔软的鼻音，从马眼渗出一大滴晶莹的前液。

侧身面对面的姿势算是他们最喜欢的体位之一，省力，而且随时可以接吻。他们缠绵地吻着，抚摸对方的身体，不急不缓地做爱，让快感在两人之间累积升腾。

他们已经好久没有这么安逸地享受了。总是紧张地赶行程，准备演出，应付工作和生活中的一系列琐事。偶尔的亲密也总是匆忙的、隐秘的、见不得光的。他们拥有的越多，顾虑的也就越多，以至于连最正常的亲昵都变成了奢望。

烧饼更紧地抱住曹鹤阳，感受着他的心跳，下面也同时锁紧，让他深深地埋在自己里面，他身体的搏动。曹鹤阳轻轻拍着他的背，沿着颈椎向下一节一节捋过来，像在安抚一只大猫。

好了，大饼。我在。曹鹤阳看着他，微笑道。

“嗯。爱你。”

烧饼低声说道，亲了亲他的眼睛，这才慢慢松了劲。曹鹤阳摸索着他的手，与他十指交扣，迷蒙的眼神对不准焦，却依然温柔而闪耀。

“我也爱你。”曹鹤阳哑着嗓子，认真地说道，然而语气却带着些急躁。他深吸一口气，拍了拍烧饼的肩膀，说道：“放松点，我……我怕弄伤你。”

烧饼这才从思绪之中挣扎出来。身体的快感瞬间回归，不等他有意识地放松肌肉，他就反射性地又夹了一下深埋在体内的肉棒，腰里立刻一阵酸软，差点喊出了声。

曹鹤阳显然也没有好受到哪去，忍耐得额头上的汗都滑到了鼻尖。等烧饼刚刚放松一些，他就迫不及待地加快了速度，这次也不管什么技巧了，只是大开大合地操干起来。烧饼仰头低吼了一声，手指陷进曹鹤阳背上柔软细腻的皮肉里面，只觉得肠子都要被捅穿了，可一点也不疼，只是让人头皮发麻的爽。曹鹤阳喘息着抬起头，胡乱推他，吻他的脖子下巴，急切地喘息道：“我快……”

“射里边，”烧饼不顾他的挣扎，把他抱得更紧，凑在他耳边说道，“阿四，射我里边。”

曹鹤阳闷哼一声，浑身颤抖，紧紧掐着烧饼的肩膀，用力到手臂青筋暴起。微凉的精液打在肠壁上，烧饼咬着嘴唇，闭上眼睛，最后迎着尚未软下去的阴茎动了两下，这才慢慢地起身，让他退了出来。

“去洗一下。”曹鹤阳闭着眼睛踢踢他，四仰八叉地躺在床上喘气，还不忘了念叨，“一会儿小心肚子疼。”

烧饼吃吃地笑，挺腰顶他一下，说道：“等一会儿我把你也'喂饱'了，咱俩一起洗。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *（考虑到部分不减肥的小伙伴，注）Cheat meal（欺骗餐）：指部分严格的减肥食谱为保证基础代谢率不会下降而设置的随意饮食时间，这顿饭可以放开吃（自助都可），不必考虑食谱，但尽量别吃太多，伤胃。也有食谱设置cheat day，道理一样
> 
> * 打发鲜奶油（whipping cream）&喷射奶油罐：whipping cream类似于蛋糕上的固体裱花奶油，但质地更轻更淡。喷射奶油罐类似于剃须泡沫喷罐，或者装饰用彩带泡沫喷罐，一按就出一大堆打发鲜奶油，可即食。是海外常见零食。此处翻译我不确定是否正确，大家凑合看👌


End file.
